kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyojuro Rengoku
Ruka Rengoku Senjuro Rengoku |manga_debut=Chapter 44 |anime_debut=Episode 21 |japanese_va=Satoshi Hino |english_va= |image_gallery=Kyojuro Rengoku/Image Gallery }} |Rengoku Kyōjurō}} was a Demon Slayer and the Flame Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 3 Appearance Kyojuro is a young adult of tall stature with bright yellow hair with red streaks, black forked eyebrows, and golden eyes. His outfit consisted of the regular Demon Slayer uniform along with a white-yellow gradient pattern and red flame-like ridges at the end. Personality Kyojuro is greatly enthusiastic in regard to his duties as a Pillar, and often came across as cheerfully eccentric. He is amiable, kind and boasted extraordinary technique and swordsmanship stemming from strict practice and discipline. He is an honorable warrior who adhered to his code of morals and principles that is instilled into him by his mother at a young age—the most significant being his belief that those who were born strong have a duty to protect the weak. Abilities and Powers As a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Kyojuro is a very powerful swordsman.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 2 Even Demons as strong as Akaza, Upper Moon Three and the fourth-strongest of the known Demons, acknowledged Kyojuro's strength.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 19 He even went as far as to offer to turn Kyojuro into a Demon so he could surpass his human limits and become stronger, something he only offered to swordsmen whose abilities he believed were refined to their utmost.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 8 Akaza also complimented his battle spirit and stated that it is getting close to the "supreme territory," which meant that he is close to obtaining the see-through world, something only the strongest few Demon Slayers have access to. His father, Shinjuro Rengoku, stated that, after his son abandoned what he taught him, Kyojuro trained himself into the level of a Pillar after reading through an instruction book of the Breath of Flame style, a book which only had 3 volumes.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 81, Page 2 Natural abilities *'Master Swordsman': As he is a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Kyojuro is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. His mastery of the blade is best showcased during his battle with Akaza, in which he is able to hold his own against the Upper Moon even when gravely injured. *'Enhanced Strength': Kyojuro possessed great grip strength that is described as "unbelievable" by Akaza, despite the fact he is gravely injured during that time.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 64, Page 16-17 *'Enhanced Speed': Kyojuro possessed great speed that even a trained Demon Slayer like Tanjiro couldn't see or follow, and could even cause tremors to the ground with it.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 60, Page 16 Akaza is impressed with his speed.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 18 Swordsmanship の |Honō no kokyū}}: One of the core Breath Styles, this style ran in the Rengoku family since ancient times and is passed on to Kyojuro by his father. * ノ |Ichi no kata: Shiranui}}: Kyojuro charges towards his opponent at high speed and decapitates them in one or multiple slashes. This technique had enough force to launch train carriages off the tracks a short distance.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 54, Page 15 * ノ り |Ni no kata: Nobori en ten}}: An ascending slash. Kyojuro used this technique to slice Akaza's arm in half.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 5 *'Unknown Third Style': * ノ のうねり|Shi no kata: Sei en no uneri}}: Kyojuro spins his sword in a circular motion, deflecting his enemies attacks.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 17 * ノ |Go no kata: Enko}}: A series of sword slashes that take on the form of a tiger. Kyojuro used this technique to contest Akaza's War Style.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 21 *'Unknown Sixth Style': *'Unknown Seventh Style': *'Unknown Eighth Style': * ノ |Ku no kata: Rengoku}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 64, Page 8-9 - A devastating dashing slash that Kyojuro initiates from a high stance, the technique had enough power to carve a deep impression in the ground where he used it. Before using this technique he remarked to himself about "thoroughly hollowing out most of the area." Trivia *Kyojuro's surname means |Rengoku}}. *Kyojuro is ranked in 7th place as of the first character popularity poll with 1,021 votes. *Kyojuro loves to watch sumo wrestling. *Kyojuro's favorite food is sweet potatoes. When he eats them, he says "isshoi! isshoi!" *His favourite side dish is salt grilled bream. *Kyojuro was never allowed to have a pet because his father hated animals.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga Official Fanbook Quotes *(To the train Demon) "The Red Flame Sword of Rengoku will burn you down to the bone!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 54, Page 14 *(To Senjuro Rengoku) "And you're different from me, Senjuro! You have an older brother. And he believes in his younger brother. No matter what path you take, you'll be a wonderful person! With a burning passion in your heart. Do your best! Do your best to live!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 55, Page 13 *(To Akaza) "Growing old and dying is the beauty of the fleeting creature called a human being. Because they grow old, because they die. They are tremendous. Lovable. And precious. what they call 'strength' isn't a word that is used in regards to the body."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 10 *(To Tanjiro Kamado) "If you get knocked down by your own weakness and cowardice, flame up your heart, grit your teeth and move forward. Even if you stop in your tracks and cower, you're not gonna stop the flow of time. Don't be saddened by the fact that we're all reaching the end."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 66, Page 5 Navigation ru:Кёджуро Ренгоку pl:Kyoujurou Rengoku Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars Category:Former Demon Slayers